1. Field of Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to downhole tools for improved oil and gas recovery in oil field applications. The present disclosure relates to forming a gravel pack in a wellbore. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to disposing a bead forming fluid in the wellbore, and exposing the bead forming fluid to conditions downhole that induce formation of beads to form the gravel pack.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydrocarbon production from subterranean formations commonly includes a well completed in either cased hole or open-hole condition. In cased-hole applications, a well casing is placed in the well and the annulus between the casing and the well is filled with cement. Perforations are typically made through the casing and the cement into one or more production interval zones to allow formation fluids (such as, hydrocarbons) to flow from the production interval zones into the casing. A production string is placed inside the casing, creating an annulus between the casing and the production suing. Formation fluids flow into the annulus and then into the production string to the surface through tubing associated with the production string. In open-hole applications, the production string is directly placed inside the well without casing or cement. Formation fluids flow into the annulus between the formation and the production string and then into production string to surface.
The production of hydrocarbons from unconsolidated or poorly consolidated formations results in the production of sand along with the hydrocarbons. Produced sand is undesirable for many reasons. It is abrasive to components within the well, such as tubing, pumps and valves, and must be removed from the produced fluids at the surface. Further, produced sand partially or completely clogs the well, thereby requiring an expensive workover. In addition, the sand flowing from the formation leaves a cavity, which results in the formation caving and collapsing of the casing. A completion assembly is oftentimes run into a well before the well begins producing hydrocarbon fluids from the surrounding formation. The completion assembly sometimes includes a base pipe and a screen disposed thereabout, and where an amount of gravel slurry is pumped downhole through a wash pipe inserted in the base pipe, and forced into an annulus outside the screen to form a gravel pack.